Naruto- The path to fixing the past
by Druski101
Summary: What if naruto sucked up everyone and went back into the past with the powers and actually had saved haku and zabuza.


**Naruto- The Path of Fixing the past**

"Speech" Talking

'Speech' Thoughts

"**Speech" Demon/Inner talking**

'**Speech' Demon/Inner Thoughts**

Naruto x (Female) Haku

**Chapter 1: Gaining the powers of many**

As madara started to suck the nine tails out of naruto the said blonde boy looks up with a smirk as the jutsu is reversed and it starts to suck everything back into himself including anybody around him. It first sucked up all weak genin and chunin before getting the jonin and anbu plus all the dead people's memories. After that he sucked up the sannin and then the old hokages before getting the tailed beasts. Then sasuke and madara came into him along with obito and Kakashi. After that naruto stated to take the power form the ten tails as he stole all the power and sucked into himself. When he went into his mindscape he saw everyone start to get crowded into one body before they all shifted into the other side of Kyuubi before combining with him and started to disappear saying **"Goodbye kit. We may see each other in a different world but for now this is goodbye and here is my knowledge and power of everyone and everything including myself." **"No Kurama. You can't leave me now. Not after we went through just to gain freedom. No you can't die. I won't allow it." Exclaimed naruto as he absorbed the rest of the bijuu (Ten tails) and started to become a bright light as he lost consciousness.

**In a different dimension eighteen years ago.**

Naruto looks around to see himself in a sewer with the Kyuubi with its other half and a smaller younger naruto looking at the older version curious he said "Are you me from the future or what?" Upon which the older naruto said "I am you but from a another dimension where Kurama was only half its strength and I was able to gain all bloodlines and now me and you are going to friend the nine tails and combine ourselves to make an even better body." Said naruto as the two walked closer and bumped fists causing them to be surrounded by a bright white light. When the light died down instead of a small looking naruto we have a five foot nine inches tall blonde haired kid that really resembled minato all the way to the locks on the side of his head. They also had the whisker marks except they were now intensified to look scarier. They also had a naruto shippuden's jumpsuit (The one he wore in shippuden but where the orange is it is the color of the nine tails fur) and to top it off they had the hokage robe with the flames that said "The Fourth Hokage" and they also had seals all over the inside of their sleeves where all their weapons were kept. Their age was 19 and they had the look that could kill. When Kurama saw this change he started to fear for his life when the young shinobi looked at him and released the seal and held out his fist. When Kurama saw this he did the exact same thing except he made sure that he gave them all the knowledge he had at the time and then they woke up as naruto felt something drip onto him. When naruto woke up he saw sasuke over with senbon sticking out of him and (You already know what happens so I am skipping to where naruto gets mad)"**I'll kill you Haku"** naruto said as he unleashed so much chakra that the mirrors broke to pieces as he slammed his hand into the girl who was shocked as naruto vanished from sight and stopped Kakashi from killing zabuza as he saw gato coming in to kill zabuza and haku. He quickly dealt with gato as he woke up haku and found out his feelings for sakura were gone and were now for haku. When he told zabuza and haku of his plan to free the shinobi world they agreed to help him.

**Three weeks later...**

Naruto woke up to find haku making breakfast as he walked outside to get some fresh air a she went over his abilities and knowledge he received and started to write it down. When he was done he walked back inside to eat and then went to the training ground where he found sakura messing with sasuke until Kakashi appeared and said he put them into the chunin exams that would take place in a month. He then handed out the forms and shunshined away and left team seven to go over what they learned and then start to go their separate ways as naruto walked into the forest of death and finished the rasengan with all elements (Fire, Lightning, Earth, Wind, and Water. Also all sub elements like Ice and Sand.)

To Be Continued...

**A/N I know this was rushed but next chapter I will slow down and start to reveal some other jutsus naruto has and some kekkai genkai he has.**


End file.
